The Ice dragon Slayer
by Chocolatecornett
Summary: This is a story about a new dragon slayer joining fairy Tail. She's a otaku but once she finds a book leading to her destiny a new threat awaits the fairy tail gang is it zeraff or a stronger foe? This is set during the seven year time archive
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 the strange book

I do not own Fairy Tail it belongs to the awesome writer Hiro Masima

Sigh it's to munch." I pressed my face against the window staring at a cosplay that I wanted. It was Lucy Heartfilllia's outfit the blue shirt caught my eye. Yes that's right I'm an otaku a pretty opened one to. And I've been watching Fairy tail a lot latley.

"Man why did I use my allowence on anime dvds I knew that there was a convention this weekend dang it!"

I said. I was about to walk away from the little boutique then a book caught my eye. Now I'm not a reader except for manga of course but there was something about that book that I have to have. I decided to go into the store and take a look.

Once I was in there I saw it. It was on a shelf by the checkout counter. There wasn't a price tag on it so I'm guessing it's one of the employee's books. It looked pretty old to dust covered the top of it and the top corner was torn. I walked to the cashier.

"Excuses me sir how much is that book laying there?" I asked hoping it didn't belong to anyone.

"The one laying on the shelf? Hmm I guess I didn't put it up when I was organizing the bookcase. What about five dollars?" He said.

I opened my wallet to see if I had enough. I pulled out a five dollar bill, and paid for the book.

"Thank you miss." He said handing me the old book. I looked at the title it was hard to read but I managed to read it.

"A world where you always wanted to go?" I said aloud. I shrugged it off I thanked the Cashier then walked home.

Meanwhile in the boutique

"All done sir I delivered the packages to you." The Fed Ex guy said pulling out his tablet then he opened his bag.

"Oh no where is it!" He said.

"Is something wrong?" The cashier said.

"Have you seen a old book laying around in here?" The Fed Ex guy said freaking out each minute.

"Hmm yes I did I sold it to a customer about an hour ago." The cashier said.

"Oh no! I need to get that book back! It's been passed down from my grandmother who was a witch! This is bad this is really bad." The Fed Ex guy ran out of the store while the cashier guy called out to him.

"So it's free then?" He said.

I got home and my mom was waiting for me. Crap I forgot I was failing a few classes.

"Chelsea Star are you trying to drop out of high school just so you can watch anime!" My mom said. Yeah my mom hates my hobby.

"I'm sorry mom I'm doing the best I can I've been going to tutoring every day and doing extra work." I said trying to get away from getting in trouble.

"That's good you have extra work now go to your room and do it!" She yelled I quickly dashed to my room, and I closed my door.

I pulled the book out of my bag and I opened it. Then a fire was tugging on to me. I was freaking out but at the same time. I was getting excited. All I saw was a white light after the force pulled me in the book.

Author's notes hey guys idk if this will get a review or not but I thought I give it a shot this is my first fairy tail fanfic involving with my oc joining fairy tai so yeah I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter credit goes to dancing angel for helping me out?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 The girl who appears

Narrator

Year X35 This town is full of magic. When evil forces enters Fiore there is a certain guild that always gets to deal with this sort of thing involving there past. Now our main character Chelsea Star doesn't know what is about to happen once she meets our Heroes.

The team was walking in town to shop for was flying and Carla was walking by Wendy. They were in charge for today's mission.

"So what all do we..." Natsu a girls scream was heard.

"Let's go Happy you guys to." They quickly made there way to the town square there were five guys all ganging up on a girl.

"Hey there cutie I think you have something valuable there and I think we should beat you to the ground isn't that a fair deal?" The Muscular tanned guy said

"L..Leave me alone!" Just as soon as she said that a blue light was glowing around her Natsu did one of his attacks and knocked all of them out except the one that was talking to her.

"Maybe you should scram before I turn you into barbecue!" Natsu said putting his palm into a fist while fire surrounded it.

"Do you really think you can defeat me Natsu Ignell ? I know you you three are your all dragon slayers and this girl is the key." He said pulling the girl's hair and lifting her up.

"Don't you dare hurt her!" Wendy said.

"Air dragon roar ."

"Fire dragon roar!" Natsu and Wendy shot their attacks at the guy.

My pov

I don't know what's going on. I thought to myself as the two strangers were trying to save my life from this weird freakazoid. He put a force field up then he grabbed on to me.

"Say why don't we have a little talk over dinner." He said making a charming smile and his teeth glowed brightly.

"No way weirdo." I said taking my bag back as he was taken down by a attack of some sort. I dusted off my bag and myself making sure I had everything. I was scared I looked back in my bag. The book was gone!

Main pov or audience pov

"Hey there are you okay little girl?" The pink spiky hair guy said I made a angry face at him.

"Why does everyone think I'm a kid im 18 for heavens sake!" I said. The pink haired boy and wat looked like a blue cat with wings got scared by my out burst.

"We're sorry we're sorry." They both said . ( these people are so weird but yet they looked familiar.) I thought to myself.

"Uhh excuses me but can you tell me where I am?" I said.

"Your in Magnolia my name is Natsu Ignell." He said holding out his hand I laughed silently and shooked it. There was a spark as soon as I held his hand.

"Owe." I said felling numb by the shock Natsu did the same thing to.

"Are you okay Natsu?" The cat asked.

"Don't worry Happy I'm fine it was nothing." Natsu said shaking his hand then standing back up.

"I think you need to come see our ex master he should know what's happening the others are probably getting woried anyways," Natsu said.

"Your right it's already dark we're suppose to leave in the morning to its a week trip." The girl said.

"You can explain your story when we get to the guild." Natsu said I nooded in response. (Does he think I'm a enemy?) I thought as we walked to the guild. It looked runned down but it was in a good location away from the villagers.

"Welcome to Fairy Tail Chelsea." Natsu said opening the door the the guild.

Arthors notes: yeah chapter 2 is done sorry if it was short I'll upload a longer one next week


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 meeting the guild members

As we walked in the guild we made our way to some tables. (There was a lot of people in here.) I thought to myself. Once we got to a table it looked like there was a group waiting for Natsu 's return one guy in particular well a half naked guy in particular crossed his arms.

"What took you guys so long it's already time to eat we're leaving tomorrow you know." He said.

"Well... We forgot the supplies ."The blue haired girl said.

"What!" The guy said.

"Im sorry we had some trouble along the way." Natsu said.

"Hey I haven't seen you here before?" A blond girl said sitting next to me while the guys continued to fight.

"I'm Ch... Ch... ." I started to say what's wrong with me I wasn't shy around Natsu or the younger girl.

"hey it's okay I'm not going to hurt you. I'm Lucy Heartfilia I hope we can become friends." She said holding out her hand. ( should I shake her hand ? When I shook Natsu's he flew back words in pain I don't want to hurt her.)

"My name is Chelsea Star." I said finally getting the words out of my mouth.

Just then the doors flew open again.

"Is there someone named Chelsea Star here?"

Everyone turned to look at the stranger. It was a small guy with a blue outfit and he was wearing one of those hats from Paris.

"Uhh im Chelsea Star." I said.

"Good thing I found you just in time." He said I looked at Lucy confused.

"What do you want with her?" Lucy said defending me.

"This also concerns you Ms. Heartfilia." ( okay now I'm really confused how does this guy know our names I just got here after all.)

"First off I have a package for you Ms Heartfilia."

The guy said pulling out a big dark brown case.

"Oh your just a delivery guy?" I said.

"Yes but I'm not from this world and neither are you. I need that book back." He said I started to laugh.

"What's so funny?" He said.

"Who knew a sailor t shirt and Italy's skirt with leggings go so well with a short guy." I said laughing uncontrollably.

"Hey was that a fashion statement! Invade you don't know I really don't dress like this in our world Chelsea stay strong okay Lucy Natsu take care of her she's a key you your destiny." The delivery guy delivery guy walked out of the guild.

" wait a key? Hang on a minute." I said thinking back to the fight from earlier.

"I know who you guys are and this girl is the key."

"That muscular guy from earlier who was he?" I said Natsu came up to me.

"I don't know but he knows you and me and Wendy we need to keep our guard up and we need to figure out who you are?" Natsu said

"Who I am?" I said.

"Your part dragon I can tell that." Natsu said Wendy came up to me.

"Natsu she's a ice dragon slayer." Wendy said.

"What really?" I said.

" hmm Chelsea come here for a minute." The naked guy said.

"I'm Gray Fullbuster and I have ice powers if it's true that your an Ice Dragon Slayer then you'll be able to copy my moves at least some of them." Gray said.

"Before you destroy the guild why don't you post phone your training session until we get back from our mission." A girl with armor said.

"Okay Erza hey Chelsea why don't you come with us since your part of the guild now." Gray said.

"Hold on she needs a tatoo first Gray." Erza said.

"Come on let's go talk to Hiro he'll get you a tatoo which proves that your a member a Fairy Tail." Natsu said.

"Okay" I said following Natsu to Hiro's office.

Once we got there Natsu knocked on the door.

"Come in." He said we walked in his office and sat down. Natsu explained what happened today.

"Okay I don't mind the more the merrier I say" he said.

"What color do you want?" Hiro asked as he pulled out a stamp.

"Wait don't stamps wash off?" I asked.

"Not if it's made out of magic." Hiro said. He waited for my response.

"Can you make it green?" I said.

"Sure ." He put the stamp on my left hand similar to Lucy's mark and stamped it however it wasn't green it was tourquize.

"That's strange? I'm sorry Chelsea it was set to green but it somehow made it turned tourquize ." Hiro said. I looked at my hand and smiled.

"That's okay Hiro Tourquize is my second favorite color."

"Congratulations Chelsea your a member of Fairy Tail now." Hiro said.

"Alright let's go back and tell the others." Natsu said. I was smiling once we got back Lucy came up to me.

"Hey that's a cool mark Chels." Lucy said.

"Thanks Lucy hey what was in the case?" I asked.

"I didn't open it yet I wanted to wait until you and Natsu came back." Lucy said looking at the case on the table.

"Well what are you waiting for?" Natsu said.

"Yeah lu open it?" I said.

"Okay okay." Lucy said opening up the case we all looked over and then we were greeted by a foul stench I pinched my nose.

"Yuck it smells like old gym socks." I said.

"It kind of does ugh hmm what's this?"Lucy said

Pulling out an envelope. Lucy tore the letter opened and started to read halfway through she had tears in her eyes I held her hand.

"Lucy are you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah I guess you don't know since your new my father passed away a month ago before I came back from Tenro island if only I ..." Lucy said.

I gave her a hug comforting her.

"I know how it fells losing a family member I lost my dad to war when I was 14 I always fought with him and I regretted it when he died." I said tearing up now.

"I always fought with my dad to hey it's almost like we're twins." Lucy said threw tears.

"Okay guys enough mushy stuff I want to see the thing wrapped in zombie stuff." Natsu said.

"Fine." Lucy said unwrapping the stuff we were all shocked.

"Hey does look like a hand of a clock?" I said.

"Yeah it does but why would he send this to me?"

"Lucy I think it means that he wished he spent more time with you." I said everyone looked at me in agreement.

"Yeah this was probably he's last message to me I'll keep it as a momento." Lucy said.

"Okay it's dark now guys we need to decide were Chelsea is going to stay until she can earn some money." Erza said.

"She can stay with me I fell like she's also here so I won't be lonely anymore." Lucy said I smiled at her it looked liked after we found that hand of a clock Lucy found me important to her I can tell we're going to be best friends.

Arthur's notes wow when I woke up checking my email I didn't realize I would get a lot of followers thank you guys so much I hope you keep reading maybe some review so I can see how good it actually is as you can tell I'm re telling the time arc except it won't stop there so don't worry about it and yes Michelle isn't there either so I guess I'm taking Michelle's place right now. A little warning though I haven't finished the arc yet so I probably won't post until I finish the arc


End file.
